The Summer of 1985
by NegansPopsicle
Summary: Negan is the bad ass bad boy at his high school, and everything is perfect in his life. When star pitcher Rick Grimes and his gorgeous twin sister Jamie show up, life goes to hell. How can he destroy Rick and take out his gang but keep Jamie in close proximity?


It was the summer of 1985. Today was the day that The Virginia Vipers would win the finals in the little league series. Negan stood at bat, shuffled his feet, and the pitch came in.

"Strike 1!" The umpire signalled. Negan cursed himself for letting that one go. He heard a little voice behind home plate.

"You got nothing on Ricks pitch, Negan. Give up and go home, mutt." The ginger back catcher heckled. Negan straightened his view and gazed directly at Rick Grimes. He was the lead pitcher of the Georgia Academy. His bright white uniform reflected brightly, beautifully, brazenly in the sun. It screamed rich kid, something that Negan refused to lose to... Rick adjusted himself on the mound, cracked his neck and set up a fast ball right down the middle. Negan loaded up, drove his knees and let his bat make contact. Sure, it made contact off the bat, but also drove itself eye height right at Rick. Rick quickly dropped to the rubber mound as the ball whipped over his head. Their first basemen Glenn dove for the catch and caught it in the tip of his glove. Rick slowly got up, dusted his once white uniform off and glared at Negan. The umpire called 3 outs. That was game. The "Georgia Academy" had now won 3 years in a row. Negan flung his bat at the dugout with rage and started biting back profanities.

"Stupid little fucking prick Rick! Who does he think he is?" Negan huffed watching Rick get cheered on by his team. Simon put his hand on Negans left shoulder.

"We'll get them next season pal, that's only 3 months away." Negan shrugged Simon off. He could care less about Simons moronic dreams and hopes. He grabbed his baseball bag, grabbed the bat he had just put on death row, and made his way to the fence. There, his 4 stray dogs wagged eagerly pulling at their ties. He laughed while untying their leashes and put 2 on each hand.

"There's Negan and his 4 moms." Daryl said flicking the tooth pick out of his mouth. Simon turned to watch Rick walk over. This couldn't be good. Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, Tyreese and Rick stood about 3 meters away from the 2 boys. Negan sighed, and took his turn to face them, led the dogs behind him and swivelled his cap opposite to the Georgia Academy boys.

"Fuck. Off." Negan said taking a step forward. The boys mocked Negan, turning their caps around laughing at him.

"It's okay boys, he's going to be a poor sport because he lost. Anyways Negan, how's your moms ear?" Rick said with a shit eating grin. Negan dropped the dog leashes gripping fiercely to his bat.

"What the fuck did you say to me you rich prick?" Negan growled, dropping his baseball bag.

"You think I'm scared of you Negan? You have the same bad breath and mangy looking face as those 4 mutts do." Rick said puffing out his chest.

Negan's legs started moving before he could realize. He went straight after Rick. His hands scrambled in front of him grabbing Ricks hair and pulling him down with Negan himself. The boys new that Rick could handle himself and went after Simon. Simon looked around horrified. He couldn't recognize the figure running from the other side of the field before he got sacked and went down in mind numbing tears. Negans hands balled up in fists throwing them at Rick as they rolled around on the gravel floor. Ricks hand slammed down onto Negans jaw using it to stand himself up. Negans legs swept the gravel knocking Rick off balance and sent him tumbling. Negan picked himself up and walked over to Rick. Rick looked up at Negan with those disgusted eyes that made his blood boil.

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll knock your fucking teeth out, Prick." Negan watched his eyes falter to the floor. Negan went to turn around but instead whipped around and booted Rick in his stomach. Rick moaned in pain. "Now tell your "gang" to get off of—" Negan looked over to see Dwight walking over leaving a pile of kids strung out and wasted. His lip was bleeding, and he could see a bruise ripening around the crescent of his eye. Simon peered our from behind him and followed Dwight over.

"Jesus, the "Georgia Academy" doesn't sound very scary now... huh Simon?" Simon nodded eagerly at Dwights words. Negan laughed turning to spit in Ricks face. Dwight pulled Simon under one arm and followed Negan out of the fenced area.

"Don't fucking push me again Rick!" Barked Negan pulling his bat over left shoulder. He made a low whistle getting the dogs attention and they followed.

"Rick!! Rick!" A girls voice called from opposite end of the field. Negans head turned to see the outline of a white cotton dress running towards Rick. Negan gave a low whistle stopping Dwight and Simon. He cupped an ear trying to listen to the exchange between the 2. "Who did this?" Negan couldn't hear Rick, but got the general idea of what was happening. "How dare he?!" The girl got up coming towards the 3 boys. Her hair was chocolate, her eyes were green with disgust. The cotton dress, her curled hair, the white ballet flats that padded gently. She was rich. Filthy fucking rich. She met Negans gaze. "Did you do this!?" She said pointing back to the boys that were just picking themselves up.

"Do you guys hear something?" Negan said looking around the field. Simon and Dwight caught on as well and started making short jokes.

"Well, whoever it is, they gotta speak up or grow up!" Dwight said squinting his eyes. Negan looked down directly at the girl. Thump* Thump*. Negan was instantly at a loss for words. This girl was beautiful! She was so cute with her little lips quivering in anger. He just wanted to pick her up and spin her ar——.

Negan felt the crisp white pain, slap his face. It snapped him out of his thoughts and forced him to look into those emerald eyes. She huffed angrily, but like cute angry, you know what he means?

"I'm sorry doll, but what the fuck?" He said dropping his head to her level. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Ricks twin sister." She proclaimed standing proudly. Negans jaw faltered. RICKS TWIN SISTER? HE HAS A TWIN? LET ALONE A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE HER? THIS IS JUST FUCKING AWESOME! Negan thought of the plan to take Rick down officially. Fuck his sister.

"So little spitfire, whats you're name?" Negan said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

Her eyes stared in dismay. She just slapped him, and he's now performing romantic acts onto her. She shrunk back. "My names... Jamie." She said looking back towards the boys. Everyone but Rick had left. He was making his way over to them.

"Jamie fucking Grimes." Negan loved the sound of the grimes part. It gave him so much power knowing he could woo her and leave Rick a pathetic mess. Rick caught up grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling her behind him.

"Negan, you won. Leave my family alone. I don't want your teen boy testosterone messin' up my sister." Jamie peeked her head around Rick waiting for Negans reaction nervously. Negan smiled deviously.

"Dwight, Simon. Please show Rick the way outta' the field. I need to have a little talk with Jamie." They both nodded and ripped Jamie away from Rick. Jamie grabbed on to Simon. He shrugged her off and she fell backwards into Negans arms. Jamie screamed. His dirty, ratty, smelly baseball uniform hadnt been washed in a while showing him to be dirty. She wanted nothing to do with "it" and ducked under his arms. She went running over towards Rick. "Nuh uh uh, Jamie." She slowed down and looked at Negan. "You will come over here and talk to me, or, I let Simon and Dwight do some REAL fucking damage. Sounds kind of scary don't it Sweetheart?" She was confused. She wanted to run after Rick and save him from those bastards, but she knew she wouldn't be much of help against Dwight. Simon was a skinny, lanky kid with no muscle anywhere to be found. She'd have him on his ass in seconds. Dwight however, had the height, muscle, and mindset to win. That was something that took a long time to develop. Non stop fighting, hunger, and poverty. He fought for something more than just winning. He was proving himself. She slowly dragged her feet back to Negan. "Good fucking girl, Jamie!" Negan said cooing her towards him.

"What do you want from me you filthy mutt?" Her voice dripping with hate.

"Ouch Honey!! I was just trying to fucking talk to you, and you use some language like that while I have your brother at my disposal? Not cool. Not fucking cool." She could see his smile fading into a curt line. Did what she say really hurt his feelings? He was a dumb, hick, loser who had no feelings from what she had just seen with Rick.

"What do you want, Negan?" She folded her arms waiting for a response. He nodded, he began circling her while humming to himself. She hurt him, honestly. She called him a mutt? Is that what she seriously saw him as? A low living disgusting mutt? She was gonna pay for that, dearly.

"Here's my fucking proposal, Jamie. You, me, at Frenchies on Saturday night? I'm thinking like 8?" He said, his smile returning to his handsome face. Jamie's stomach flipped. Negan was tall, built nicely, had raven black hair that was slicked back into curls that layered them selves at the bottom of his neck. He was handsome. His foul mouth, foul sense of fashion, it was like a rainbow that had been ruined by the billowing clouds of fog. What was she even thinking? This wasn't about Negan, this was about Rick. She had her brother to think about first. She looked back to see him writhing in pain, Dwights firm grip on his shoulders and Simon kicking his sides in.

"Let me guess, y'all make my brothers life a living hell till I agree to the proposal?" Negan nodded. THINK JAMIE THINK! You gotta say yes to this! Rick could get seriously hurt! She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes. "Fine, I will go out with you, Negan..."

"Hot fucking dog!" Negan yelled slapping his knee. He gave a low whistle letting the 2 boys know that they could put Rick down. She gave him the dirtiest look.

"You're a bully Negan. It reflects poorly on your character." She said running towards Rick.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck, Jamie." He said threw gritted teeth. Everything she said that gave away on his true character made him rage. She made him look small and pathetic, he wouldn't have it any longer. He would iron that out later on. Jamie grabbed Rick under one arm. "Hey, Jamie?" Negan said licking his lips.

"What, Negan?" She said turning her head ever so slightly.

"Be sure to wear something sexy... or else." Negan said seductively, flipping his bat. She kept walking. Saturday was in 3 days. They both had some work to do.

\--


End file.
